the_conquerors_3_robloxfandomcom-20200213-history
Community Wanted Features
This section is a list for features which are greatly talked about in the conquerors mark 3 group. List * Helicopters ** Replaces planes for hovering: *** Stealth Helicopter- Essentially a RAH-66 Comanche, is invisible when cloaked, and can only be attacked by anti-air units (including interceptors(mentioned below) and cruisers(also mentioned below)). * Re-done planes- have planes actually fly rather than hover, and add variations: ** Interceptor- Waits at airport for incoming aircraft to intercept, or can be told to attack other aircraft in different locations, can only attack aircraft (essentially an anti-aircraft aircraft). ** Heavy/Light Fighters- Medium in-between ground attack and interceptors, can attack land, but with reduced damage. ** Explosive Plane- The name says it all... KAMIKAZE! ** Ground Attack/Bomber- Does extra damage to ground units and buildings. The Ground attack is essentially a light bomber. Both do minimal damage to air targets. ** Atomic Bomber- Researched unit- Basically drops a nuke, slightly less damage than a missile, but is cheaper. ** Torpedo Bomber-Deals heavy damage against ships, rigs and naval shipyards. Only attacks water units. ** Cargo Plane-A plane that can transport tanks. * Naval Stuff: ** Nuclear Submarines! ** Torpedoes for Destroyers- Can only be fired upon battleships, as a kinda anti-battleship weapon. Is vulnerable to Cruisers. ** Cruisers - A Battleship that has less damage and acts just like the destroyer with anti air, anti submarine, and can fire a torpedo like a destroyer to battleships to do extra damage. Costs $135 and slow fire rate. ** Corvettes - Renamed Gunboats with stealthy ability/cloaking for a couple of seconds. ** Frigates - Costing $90 and is basically a Gunboat with a little of health and fire-rate increase. ** Hospital Ship- Essentially a 'medic' ship. * New and rebranded tanks: ** Light tanks-(costs 60$) nerfed the light tanks(replaced by medium tanks). ** Medium tanks-(costs 75$) basically a light tank(current) that is buffed a bit. ** Flamethrower/Gas tanks-(costs 125$) researchable unit that deals maasive damage against infantry. ** Tank destroyer-(a kind of tank that does extra damage on tanks but weak in shooting soldiers). * New soldiers: ** Flamethrower unit-(costs 80$) same as the flamethrower tank but is cheaper and have low health. ** RPG unit/Anti tank soldier-(costs 60$) a soldier that deals heavy damage against tanks. ** Explosives Specialist-(cost 25$) a soldier which can plant explosives on buildings. Cannot attack units. ** Spy- (Research unit) A heavy soldier with the ability to cloak itself and plant explosives (done how you would garrison or construct oil rig). * New defence buildings: ** Sniper Tower-(cost 65$) a long range anti soldier tower(like sniper unit see above). ** Flamethrower-(cost 85$) as the name suggests its a flame thrower. * Special units: ** Towed artillery-(cost 100$) an artillery unit that is towed by a jeep that deals massive damage against tanks. ** Armoured Fighting Vehicle(AFV)-(cost 120$) an armored vehicle that can garrison 6 soldiers but can shoot back(soldiers inside cant shoot). ** Amphibious AFV- (Research unit) The same as the AFV except amphibious. * New Gamemodes ** World mode(try to think of a better name)-Each color controls a continent. There are 6 teams. The 6 continents are. Australia. Asia. North America. South America. Europe. Africa. ** Arena Race Mode: You have twenty minutes to build an mass economy and an army and defenses then all your troops will transport and teleport over to a blank arena and you have to fight with what you have made in 20 minutes. ** Category:Unreleased Features Category:Miscalleneous